oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Shake Oggy Shake
}} Shake Oggy Shake is the 7th episode of Season 1 and was remade as the 4th episode for Season 6 under the title Strong Coffee. Oggy and Jack try to clean the house up. Plot It began in the early morning in Oggy's house, and Oggy woke up from his beauty sleep, looking at the dusted furniture and appliances. At this day, it's time to clean the house, and Oggy changed to his house-working clothes. In his tiredness, he began washing the huge pile of clothes. Jack arrived, observed his work, then foolishly went to do the clothes for Oggy without permission. With that, he goes to the kitchen to prepare some coffee. It only took around two tablespoons to drink his coffee, but the cockroaches, hiding in a shelf, kicked up his coffee day by adding a full bag, 50 kg. He went back from getting a cup and saucer, added his coffee to his cup, then drank it by only one drop of strong coffee. He then went to the sink to wash his dishes, but after a single dish, that strong coffee resulted in shaking himself up to speed up the work. The cockroaches laughed at him doing that, as they saw that as a major amusement. Oggy bounced around, in a shaking effect, then went to the laundry to help out at the clothes. He used a shovel for that, but he ended up digging the floor, much to Jack's shock. He picked Oggy up to stop digging, as Oggy was out of control. He carried Oggy back to washing the dishes, and much to his surprise, there were a lot of clean plates stacked on Jack, so he laid them to fill the screen, but Oggy got them, leaving the countertop clean, and crashing the plates into the drawers. Oggy bounced out, as Jack dazed out of the porcelain dust. Poor Oggy, he's gone bonkers over that coffee! Oggy continued cleaning the house by vacuuming the floors, starting at the crazy staircase, then the living room, till the cockroaches spilled cigarette ash on the floor, therefore vacuuming it too, resulting in a fire. Jack saw that, tried to extinguish the fire, but ended up being burned by it. Jack, in a headache, was dragged by Oggy to clean him up. After a simple wash, he's tossed into the washing machine, where the cockroaches added sharp objects, much like the ones used to torture clay Oggy from All Out Of Shape/Playing Dough but adding a grater and spikes from a spiky cleat (probably) to the mix. As Jack is spiked up on the washing machine, Oggy found him dazed by those, and is then to be dried, ironed, then folded up like clothes. The cockroaches have got another plan, using him like a rag to clean up a dropped egg. Oggy does that, then cleans him up in the bucket, then puts away the cleaning equipment in the locker, then goes back to it. In the last scene, he's vacuuming the garbage, spilled by the cockroaches, then at the last moment, he puts a stick of dynamite in the vacuum bag, therefore asking Jack, dazed in the locker, to put out the garbage after the cockroaches got away. Jack blew up, leaving his teeth behind. Oggy then gives his strong coffee to a bandaged Jack, resulting in the same way he shook up as he shakes in the bandaged area. "Never mind," Oggy said, as the episode ends, he realized that if you consume something strong, something, like energized, will happen to him for the rest of his life. Gallery Shake Oggy Shake 1.png Shake Oggy Shake 2.png Shake Oggy Shake 3.png Shake Oggy Shake 4.png Strong Coffee 1.png|Oggy dusting a lamp. Strong Coffee 2.png|The Cockroaches emptying a bag of coffee into the pot. Strong Coffee 3.png|Jack struggles to keep up with Oggy washing the dishes at the speed of sound. Strong Coffee 4.png|Oggy vacuuming up the garbage the Cockroaches dump out. Video References Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)